


Cool World

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Vikingdom (Movie)
Genre: Bits of Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh vikingdom is a movie a really really terrible movie and when i say it's a terrible movie you can trust me cause i /know/ terrible movies. it's about vikings and this one asian guy who fight thor and win and junk. i liked the characters yang and sven and they were cute so i shipped them the whole movie. basically i really like writing so i waste my time writing stories for movies that aren't on ao3 it's whatever. it was a realllllly bad movie. also im terrible at smut so ignore the small hints of it in the story, if you read my first work on here you know i'm shit at it</p></blockquote>





	Cool World

“Elf!” Sven exclaims, coming from behind to slap Yang on the back. His hands are large, spanning the space between Yang’s shoulder blades.

He turns, grinning without really thinking about it. Sven is huge and brash and laughing. He makes Yang happy. “Yes?” 

“This is a new village, my love. We should explore, until Eirick needs us again.” Yang shrugs and turns, pushing off the wall to follow. 

He watches as Sven drinks himself into incoherence, slinging an arm around necks and staggering whenever he tries to walk. Yang doesn’t drink. The spirits here are not rice wine. They do not have flavor. He eventually manages to drag Sven from the tavern, arm heavy over his shoulders, singing war ballads. 

When they get to the hut they’re staying in, Sven collapses on his back, pulling Yang down with him. Vikings touch each other a lot, he’s found. Or, at least, Sven touches him a lot. 

“It’s cold, elf,” Sven husks in his ear, and Yang shivers pleasantly, curling an arm around Sven’s broad chest. “Stay here and warm me.” He nods, closing his eyes as Sven’s breathing evens out.

He wakes to Sven’s fingers touching the curve of his mouth, softened by sleep. He hasn’t slept for long, the skies are still dark and the sounds of revelry haven’t lessened. “Sven?” he murmurs, licking at his lips, accidentally catching the tips of Sven’s fingers.

Sven inhales sharply and pulls back. “You’re beautiful, elf,” he slurs, rubbing a hand up and down Yang’s back, possessive.

Yang pushes his hips into the mattress and hisses through his teeth. “ _Sven_.” But Sven has fallen back asleep, and Yang groans to himself. _Vikings_. They never follow through.

He wakes to a hand down his pants, grabbing, _stroking_. He nearly jumps out of his skin. “Gah!” It’s _still_ dark out, doesn’t the man know the meaning of sleeping it off?

“Come on, elf, just…s’okay,” Sven is rumbling, biting at Yang’s jaw, stopping his hand entirely. Yang grits his teeth so he won’t cry out. 

“Go on. _Go_ ,” he orders, and it’s slick-wet from then on, hiding his quiet gasps in Sven’s hair. 

He packs up the horses alone in the morning, Sven finally asleep for more than a few minutes. It’s satisfying and slow work, bumping his forehead against the neck of his favorite horse. His breath clouds in front of him and his lungs burn. It’s always cold here, but he doesn’t mind. Sven will keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> uh vikingdom is a movie a really really terrible movie and when i say it's a terrible movie you can trust me cause i /know/ terrible movies. it's about vikings and this one asian guy who fight thor and win and junk. i liked the characters yang and sven and they were cute so i shipped them the whole movie. basically i really like writing so i waste my time writing stories for movies that aren't on ao3 it's whatever. it was a realllllly bad movie. also im terrible at smut so ignore the small hints of it in the story, if you read my first work on here you know i'm shit at it


End file.
